Castiel Aussi douce que le sucre
by UnicornRPink
Summary: Une jeune fille qui arrive au lycée et rencontre un garçon populaire, relation amicale secrète, sentiments refoulés et histoire d'amour illusoire et impossible. Sera t-elle un jour heureuse?


Je me retournais dans tout les sens, essayant de faire taire ces hurlements incessants. La douleur dans mes oreilles et à ma tête se faisait de plus en plus grande. Soudain, comme dernier recours, je bondis sur ces monstres qui hurlait de toutes leurs forces afin de leurs asséner le coup de grâce! Mon oreiller s'abattit sur les corps frêles de deux de mes petits frères et il tombèrent sur mon lit, morts de rires!

Peu après s'être remis droit, ils me regardèrent avec des yeux pleins de malice et me dirent en même temps: «Grande sœur, tu sais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui?» Je les dévisagea en réfléchissant.

-Je sais je sais, dis-je avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, vous allez encore me dire que c'est votre anniversaire pour que je vous fasse deux gâteaux au chocolat, c'est ça? Vous n'aviez cas me le demander! Mes deux petits jumeaux chéris sourirent et sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivais je me fis tirer en arrière.

-Non jeune fille! Ils ne sont pas la pour te réclamer des gâteaux aujourd'hui!

Ma mère me tourna et me tira une joue de mécontentement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de me laisser devant une pîle d'habits propres et un sac. Je finis par comprendre.

Je m'empressais de mettre les habits que J'avais mis là la veille et je mis sur mon dos le sac que je m'étais démenée à préparer ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre dedans. Une robe blanche à manche longue et très longue aussi au niveau des jambes afin de cacher ma peau le plus possible. Je vissais ensuite mon chapeau en paille beige tressée sur ma tête pâle et me précipita hors de ma chambre

J'avais oublier la rentrée. Elle me poussa dans la salle de bain. Ah oui c'est vrai. Je mis mes cheveux en un chinions serré avec juste une mèche de mes **cheveux bouclés** devant un de mes yeux, ces même yeux qui vont m'empêcher de me faire des amis. Non, ce n'étais pas le moment de perdre le morale ou de stresser, j'arborais mon plus beau sourire, me lavais les dents et parti pour l'arrêt du bus scolaire qui ce trouvais à deux pas de chez moi. Je remis mon **chapeau** encore et encore sur ma tête. Enlevé, remis, enlevé, remis. Je me décidais d'arrêter de stresser et attendis, la tête baissée, que le bus arrive. Je m'apprêtais à recommencer mon petit manège quand soudain un bruit de crissement sourd de pneus bien distinctif de celui des autres voitures ce fit entendre. Nous étions au milieu de l'été et je ne pus que sentir cette odeur d'essence plutôt forte. Je passais devant le chauffeur qui me regarda étonné et penchais donc ma tête afin de le saluer et de lui pardon... ou merci. En fait je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais. Mon esprit était brouillé par la pensée seule que j'étais dans un bus pleins à craquer, et que tout le monde me regardais.

«Je ne panique pas, je ne panique pas, je ne panique pas.»me dis-je à moi même. Je me dirigeais vers le fond et m'apprêtais à m'installer quand quelqu'un cria d'une voix stridente. Je sursautais et me retourna. Une fille venait de hurler que je ne devais pas m'asseoir là. Elle ne me plaisais pas, encore une de ces filles qui se prennent pour des reines et qui force d'une manière tyrannique les autres à penser pareil. Elle me regardais de haut. Cependant en la détaillant de plus près, je pus voir un magnifique tatouage sur son bras. Il représentait des papillons et de belles courbes qui tournaient autours beaucoup plus élégant que ma **marque de naissance** heureusement que la mienne n'était pas aussi visible. Elle était magnifique mais je me repris en voyant son regard insistant. Je partis m'asseoir sur une place plus à l'avant et me retrouvais donc assise aux côtés d'un garçon qui me parût tout à fait charmant.

-Fais pas attention à elle. Je m'appelle Kentin. Salut! Dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait un peu viril, je pense. Je n'étais pas très forte avec les gens de mon age alors je ne sus pas trop quoi dire. Je finis par lâcher un petit "salut". Le bus se stoppa a un arrêt quasiment bondé. Une troupe de lycéens entra dans le véhicule déjà bondé. Ils avaient tous des styles différent et en les voyant défiler à la file indienne devant moi je ne pus que remarquer qu'ils avaient tous une très forte présence. Mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus, ce devaient être La fille de tout à l'heure. Elle m'avait parlé assez rudement quelques instants plus tôt mais dès que ces gens furent rentrés dans le bus et tous installés à ses côtés, elle sembla beaucoup plus douce. Tellement gentille que pour moi cela paraissait...très faux. Je me mis à discuter avec Kentin et fit très vite connaissance avec lui. Je lui dit avec un regard des plus sincère et serein possible : «Je suis heureuse que tu me parle malgré mon apparence **peu commune**. » Ce qui sembla l'étonner. Je lui montra alors des doigts **mes cheveux** , **ma peau** , **mon chapeau très large** et **mes yeux**. Il me regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre et ses yeux prirent une toute autre lueur quand il réalisa. Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda très bas de façon à ce que personne ne puissent nous entendre « C'est vraiment vrai? Genre, c'est pas du **maquillage**? **de la teinture** et des **lentilles de contacts**?! » Je fis un geste de tête négatif sans pour autant avoir l'air attristé. Il me dit comme pour me rassurer de je ne sais trop quoi «Ce lycée est un peu particulier. Là-bas, tout le monde à une couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux particulière. Donc, euh... t'en fait pas, personne ne te demandera quoi que se soit. Regarde discrètement au fond par exemple, il y a Rosalya, une fille qui saute partout et que tout le monde connaît et elle a les cheveux **blancs** comme toi. **Un chouilla moins blancs quand même**. Dit-il après réflexion. Et elle à les yeux jaunes!» Je fis un petit sourire afin de le rassurer et me retourna, regardant vers le siège sur le lequel j'avais voulu m'asseoir, je vis un garçon de mon âge ou peut-être plus vieux assis à côté de la fille qui semblais m'avoir craché dessus toute la rancœur de son mauvais week-end passé, probablement à l'idée de devoirs reprendre les cours. Ils semblaient très proche, probablement en couple. Même avec lui elle agissait de façon superficielle je dirais même encore plus artificiel. A présent que tout ses amis étaient rentrés dans le bus elle paraissait d'un coup, beaucoup plus amicale. Beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus amicale. A tel point que pour moi, cela semblait aussi réaliste que les PUB de parfums qu'on peut voir à la télé. Je dis bien pour moi, car toute sa bande s'amusait et souriait autour d'elle comme si cette scène était normale. Comme si tout ça était tout, sauf un très mauvais jeu d'acteur joué dans une de ses émissions de fausse télé réalité qui passaient de temps en temps sur les chaînes nationales.

Deux arrêts complètement vides plus tard, le bus se stoppa et tous se levèrent et mirent leurs sacs quasiment vides sur leurs dos. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le bus se vida. Je fus incapable de bouger. Mon souffle devint saccader et Kentin me regarda d'un regard inquiet. Inquiet. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et je revis ses regards empli de haine pour certains, de pitié pour d'autres mais surtout de peur. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le seul brin d'amitié que je m'étais faite depuis longtemps. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis du bus de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais faillis perde le peu d'espoir que j'avais. Kentin marcha avec moi et me demanda si j'allais bien et je lui répondis par ce que je répondait à chaque fois.

" _Je vais toujours bien_

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction amour sucré. Je la posterait aussi sur le site officiel "Amour Sucré". Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à ChiNoMiko, la créatrice du jeu amour sucré. Sur le site, le compte avec lequel je publie est "Angelle999" Je posterais un lien vers ce site pour faire de la promotion car franchement, il déchire. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et si vous avez bien fait attention, vous aurez remarquer que certaines phrases sont en "bold". Elles sont les phrases descriptives de notre héroïne dont le nom est encore inconnu. Si vous voulez vous pouvez mettre vos suppositions sur son apparence et sur ce qui la rend si différente des autres. Sur ce, gros bisous et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Je suis souvent irrégulière dans mon postage de chapitres mais si vous me laissez des commentaires encourageants je me dépêcherais rien que pour vous 3. Bonne fin ou début de journée!**


End file.
